Bloodrage
Bloodrage is a warrior ability that generates Rage at the expense of health. It generates 10 rage instantly, and a further 10 Rage over 10 seconds (1 rage per second), at the expense of 16% of base health upon activation. It is one of the most basic rage generation abilities, and one of the few that can be used outside of combat. Rank table Notes The health cost is the user's unmodified (base) health, and so will cause considerably less damage then the 16% implies. At level 80 when warriors have tons of stamina, the health is barely missed. The health cost can be completely removed via the (minor) Glyph of Bloodrage. Talent improvements *Improved Bloodrage: Increases the rage generated by Bloodrage by 25/50%(1/2). Tips and Tactics Useful in all manner of situations as it is one of the few ways to kick-start a warrior's Rage from rest. (Others include Charge, Rage Potions and some items). The alternative is simply to wade into combat and wait for the Rage to charge up through damage done and taken, which puts the warrior at a significant initial handicap. Particularly useful in PvP encounters, where sudden use of an ability may be required instantly. If you know a rogue is nearby, Bloodrage may be a useful skill to use. You can use the rage to use two Demoralizing Shouts, which will unstealth the rogue if it lands. Bloodrage does not start the global cooldown. Therefore, you can use it at the same time you use any other ability. Combines well with Charge to generate a massive amount of rage very quickly. Fury warriors will find that creating a macro to use Bloodrage and improved Berserker rage at once will generate a whopping 45 rage at once. Also works well with Intercept, Hamstring, Shield Bash, and Pummel, where you often need to use the skill immediately and can't spare even a second to wait for rage. As a tank, Bloodrage is a crucial skill to master in order to perform effective pulls. It should be used immediately after the pull is made, as the Rage generated causes a very small amount of threat – not enough to reliably hold aggro, but enough that crowd control can be applied by other group members without risk of drawing aggro off the tank. If a mispull is made, activating Bloodrage immediately can even draw some of the aggro onto yourself from other group members, although again it is best not to rely exclusively on this to hold aggro, instead using the generated Rage to solidify aggro with Thunder Claps, Devastates, or other high-threat-generating abilities. The cooldown is short enough that it can generally be used on every pull, and the damage taken is small enough that it does not put you into a threatening position immediately. However, make sure your healers know that they should not heal the damage cause by Bloodrage as the pull is being made, and especially they should not cast a heal over time spell on you before a pull. Patch changes * * * * References External links